In a telecommunication system, policy control and charging control based on different services (for example, web page browsing, file downloading, and video stream on demand) need to be performed in consideration of requirements for Quality of Service (QoS) of a service, service operation, and the like.
In the research and practice of the prior art, the inventors find that in actual applications, some special application scenarios may require the PCC based on location information of fine granularity, for example, when the operator hopes to carry out post-paid or free services on users in a certain office area, or to provide an IP connectivity access network bearer of a low QoS to users in some temporary hot-spot cells so as to avoid the problem of insufficient resources resulted from too many users in the temporary hot-spot cells). However, according to the PCC defined by the current 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), when implementing the PCC, user location related information reported to a PCRF by a PCEF only contains an Internet Protocol (IP) address of a Serving General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) Support Node (SGSN) of the user and information of a mobile service network of the SGSN. The user location related information has a coarse granularity. Therefore, the PCC framework of the current 3GPP can only perform the PCC based on location information of a coarse granularity, but fails to meet the requirements for the PCC based on location information of a fine granularity in special application scenarios.